


Diamond (Mafia AU)

by RStrife918



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Character Death, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cute Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hitman Sehun, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mental Instability, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Psycho Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Oh Sehun, Violence, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStrife918/pseuds/RStrife918
Summary: On the outside, Seoul is a technologically advanced city known for its pop culture and tourist attractions. However, what lies in its dark depths is a world full of bloodshed and violence, ruled by notorious crime syndicatesAfter the death of her Halmeoni, Haneul is left to manage a club alongside her best friends but she is soon caught in the violence. Can she find her way out before she falls deeper into the darkness? Or will she find something precious within the darkness? It is as they say,"A diamond is forever."Part of the SehunxOC soulmate collection.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dark eyes observed as the people exited the Church, heading toward the memorial service that would be held in honor of the deceased, a bouquet of white lilies tucked in his arm. It seemed he had arrived a little late to the funeral but he could still make up for it by attending the service.

The countryside wasn't as bad as he initially thought. If anything, the air was cleaner than Seoul, and the people were very kind. This town was on the outskirts of Seoul, and some of the townsfolk traveled back and forth between here and there for work. The tall male began to walk, tucking a hand into one of the pockets of his slacks as he followed the people toward their destination.

" _Aigoo_... what will happen to her?" He heard one of the housewives ask her friend.

"The poor girl... her _Halmeoni_ was young too..."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she's going to live alone now..."

"And her parents?"

"They just left her with the old lady when she was a child. They live in America."

"And they never even thought of taking them along?!"

"Such heartless people, leaving an old lady and kind girl behind!"

He continued to listen to their gossip until he arrived in front of a set of stone stairs leading to a gate. That must be the home of the deceased, and from what the housewives were talking about, her granddaughter lives here as well. He walked up the steps and entered the _hanok_ , which seemed to be in much better condition than he initially thought. It was clean, with wooden planks that had been scrubbed thoroughly and screen doors that opened smoothly as if they had been oiled frequently. The residents of this house seemed to have kept it in perfect condition over the years.

Taking his shoes off, the raven-haired male entered the house and opened the small booklet on the side table, dragging the pen as he signed his name in an inattentive manner. When he was finished, he walked deeper into the house, eyes scanning the picture frames on the walls, each holding a scenery or a family photo. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was of the deceased old lady, who smiled toward the camera as she sat on a chair. From her facial features, he could tell the lady must have been very beautiful in her youth. She was in a purple dress and her brown hair held traces of grey.

Behind her, he assumed, was the woman's granddaughter. She was petite, with a thin physique, brown eyes, and silky brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, air bangs covering her forehead. She had a soft face, a small nose, sweet pink lips, and she wore a blue dress, one of her dainty hands pressed to her grandmother's shoulders as she smiled radiantly. She was like a doll, and she held a resemblance to her grandmother. If time had been turned back, the man believed her grandmother must have looked exactly like her granddaughter in her youth.

He turned away from the picture and continued to walk into the spacious living room, where he noticed the people conversing with each other quietly. Their eyes darted toward the corner of the room every so often, and he followed their gazes, his eyes widening slightly as he was met with a familiar face.

There she stood--the girl in the photo, her once shimmering brown eyes looking dark with melancholy, and her lips were thinner, her hair pulled into a ponytail, and she was wearing a black dress instead of that blue one. She had her hands clasped in front of her, her gaze blank.

She was definitely so much more beautiful up close, and he wished to see her smile as she did in the photo. The women in the cabarets and the prostitutes that called Seoul's red light district their home couldn't compare to this girl. She wasn't tainted by the horrors of the underworld and she seemed to have lived a wonderful life up until now. Her grandmother must have been the reason behind her comfortable life--a luxury he couldn't have, and as much as he wanted to leave her untouched by the world he lived in, he was walking toward her.

Just as he was about to approach her, more whispers filled the room regarding the girl.

"Haneul isn't even crying..."

"Does she feel anything?"

"I think she's holding everything in right now..."

" _Aigoo_... she always suffers alone... this isn't good for her."

"What will she do now? Will she still live here?"

"Some people are coming from Seoul tonight. These handsome boys who are her friends. I think she'll be living there from now on..."

"That makes sense... if I was in her shoes, then I wouldn't want to live here after what happened..."

That piqued his interest. What could have possibly happened that led her to make the decision to leave? He would have happily stayed if he wasn't involved in illegal business. He turned toward one of the housewives that were speaking, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," the man spoke quietly, bowing.

"Ah, _annyeong_!" She bowed as well, smiling. "Are you a friend of Haneul's?"

"I am," he answered quickly. If he had said anything else, he feared they would grow suspicious of him. "although... I seem to be in the dark. What exactly happened?"

"You don't know...?" The other woman asked, whispering now. She looked between the other guests before answering his question. "Ha-Neul's _Halmeoni_ was murdered..."

He stared at her in shock before glancing at the girl, who continued to wear that apathetic expression, " _M-Mwoya_...? Murdered...?"

"Mm-hmm, murdered!" she answered. "Old man Hyuk said some lady broke into this house and shot her multiple times. We aren't sure why though... we don't know much about Neullie's grandmother other than she moved here from Seoul when her granddaughter was born..."

"I see," the male bowed graciously before taking a step back. So she didn't die from natural causes. She was murdered in cold blood, forced to leave her granddaughter behind. A girl like her had to witness such violence when her life was already perfect.

It was unforgivable.

Placing the lilies to the side, Sehun pulled out his phone and left the living room, walking through the corridors as he made a call, " _Yeoboseyo_."

"Sehun- _ah_ ," another young man spoke from the other side. "did you find anything?"

"I did," he answered, looking back at the house as he stepped into the courtyard. "and you're right...there was a murder here."

︻デ═一 ♥

The brunette listened to the soft chatter of the people, all dressed in black _hanbok_ , suits, or dresses, waving their glasses of refreshments in their hands as they remembered the sweet old lady that once brought life into this house.

She was a kind lady who left the hustle and bustle of Seoul for a quiet life in this town just one hour away. It wasn't so far away that she would feel the distance of the place that was once her home, but it wasn't close enough for her to have to see the violence that plagued its streets.

In this town, she made a difference, listening to the people who lamented their worries at the local clinic where she volunteered. She greeted the people and her neighbors with kindness in her smile and stars in her eyes. She gathering soybean paste for her delicious soup and kimchi to compliment each dish. She played her piano on rainy days to push aside the gloom, and on sunny days, she would walk under the path of apple blossom trees with her beloved granddaughter.

Life was a multicolored kaleidoscope in the presence of Kang Soonbok, but with her death, the world became grey.

Haneul would never see her _Halmeoni_ again.

Upon mulling over that notion, she could feel her tears stinging at her waterline, and her face hardened, staring straight ahead.

_Hold it in._

That was what her thoughts told her, screaming at her not to make a fool of herself in front of the others. She had to be strong if she wished to continue on.

Shedding tears wouldn't bring her back.

"Neullie...?" A soft voice came from another female, who stood a centimeter shorter than her, her dark hair pulled into a half up-so, her hand on Haneul's elbow. "Neullie... _gwenchana_...?"

She turned toward the girl slowly, inhaling gently and holding her hand, giving her an affirmative, "I will be, Surin- _ah_..."

Someone else walked up to her--a young woman with long brown hair, tips dyed blonde, and she pulled the brunette into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Ha-Neul..."

She chose silence, closing her eyes and hugging her back before pulling away, "I'll be okay, _Unnie_..."

"Your _Halmeoni_ will always be remembered at the clinic. She made a lot of patients and their families smile," Minsoo assured her. "If you need anything, Surin and I are here for you..."

" _Gomawo_ ," she muttered before taking a step back. "I--I... I need some... time alone... if that's okay..."

"Of course," the younger of the two women nodded vigorously, and Haneul turned around, walking past the people that occupied the living room, traversing through the corridors until she came across those screen doors.

She slid them open, the scent of floral perfume still permeating the air, the futons with purple sheets were still neatly rolled out on the floor, and there was the low table with incense that would burn on rainy days, the old piano residing in the far corner of the room with the bookshelf staked with many books that had been collected over the years.

The final items in the room were the two picture frames. There was a handsome man with raven hair and an attractive smile on his plump red lips, his eyes turning to crescent moons, that beauty mark that went unnoticeable just underneath the corner of his right eye. On his arm was her grandmother in her youth, her brown hair falling past her shoulders and a fringe covering her forehead, her chocolate brown doe-like eyes holding stars as she smiled up at her husband.

The second picture was taken years ago when Haneul was a child. Even as she got older, Soonbok retained that beauty her granddaughter had inherited, a streak of grey in her hair as she smiled at the camera, her laugh lines beginning to show as she held Haneul close to her, who was dressed in a yellow shirt with a mauve-colored dress over it, with stockings and matching mauve Mary-Janes, a wide smile on her soft face with one of her baby teeth missing, her newfound adult tooth growing in.

Picking up the picture frame, Haneul stared at her grandmother, her vision clouding with tears once again, lips quivering.

_Halmeoni! I love playing the piano and singing with you!_

_My Halmeoni is my favorite person in the whole wide world!_

_When I'm older, I'm going to help this town just like you!_

_I know I'm strong and beautiful because my Halmeoni is!_

_Halmeoni! Jeongmal saranghae!_

A single tear dropped onto the face of the picture frame, and Haneul drew out a shaky breath, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her knuckles, endeavoring to stop herself from crying, but her attempts to stay strong had all but vanished. She released a sob, crouching to the floor, clutching the picture frame to her chest as her small shoulders trembled, ultimately allowing herself to cry.

" _Bogoshipda_... _Bogoshipda, Halmeoni_..." She mourned, covering her face in her hand as she sobbed harder.

 _We were happy... we were peacefully living our perfect quiet life. Where did it go wrong? Why did she have to leave me so soon?_ She thought.

"It's not fair," Haneul hiccuped. "It's not..."

What she wouldn't give to turn back time, to be the one to take those bullets instead of the one person who was most important to her.

"It should have been me..."

︻デ═一 ♥

He stepped into the house, eyes scanning the halls and signing his name in the small booklet, running his long fingers through his blonde hair before setting the bouquet of lilies to the side. He adjusted his suit jacket, bowing toward the guests as he continued to look around, eventually catching two familiar faces in the living room. He ducked underneath the doorframe and called gently.

"Surin- _ah_ , Minsoo _noona_ ," Ilsung walked toward them and the younger woman smiled with melancholy.

"Ilsung _oppa_ , you made it."

"I had to see her," he tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks, furrowing his brows. "This is all so sudden... where is Haneul?"

"She said she wanted to be alone for a few minutes," Minsoo explained. "I imagine she's still somewhere in the house."

"I'll go find her," he said before thanking them, placing a hand on Surin's shoulder as he walked past them, walking through the next set of corridors. He heard the sound of quiet sobs coming from one of the bedrooms, following it until he came across the open screen doors.

His eyes widened slightly, staring down at the brunette who was curled up with the picture frame in her hands, tears cascading down her cheeks.

The blonde male stepped into the room cautiously, kneeling beside the girl and pulling her hair behind her ear, "Angel...?" He asked and she opened her eyes, meeting his dark gaze with her glistening chocolate ones.

"It should have been me," she lamented. " _Oppa_... I should have taken the hit! Not her! Sh-She's gone because of me! If I had only stepped in front of her then she would still be here!"

He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Before he knew it, Il-sung had his arms wrapped around the petite young woman, holding her to his chest as she sobbed loudly, his shirt stained with tears.

"Don't you dare say that," he told her. "It's not your fault, okay? You did nothing wrong. She would have put her life on the line for you no matter what."

"She's gone!" Haneul wailed. " _Halmeoni_...! She's gone...!"

He had never seen her this way. Seeing her shed tears stirred this unpleasantness in his chest, squeezing his insides as he felt her shake in his arms. It was like the light in her life had faded, and she was running through the darkness, in search of that luminescence that made her life vibrant.

"She's not gone, Angel," he rubbed her back. He couldn't bear to see her cry. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise... you're not alone... you're not."


	2. Chapter 2

"It makes no sense."

Sehun was standing in the middle of the lounge, the bright lights of Seoul illuminating the night sky through the wide window of the estate, offering a breathtaking view. He had returned from the service in Icheon, continuing to mull over the information he had received from the old ladies about the murder that had taken place.

"Why target an innocent girl and her grandmother? All I heard was praise from the townspeople," he explained to the older male up front, who hadn't turned his gaze away from the view.

He was shorter than the raven-headed male, his brown hair swept and parted, and he wore a red button-down underneath his black velvety jacket along with slacks, a gold necklace around his neck along with several rings on his fingers, a glass of scotch in his hand. He had a round face, soft cheeks, thick eyebrows, dark eyes that shone with wisdom and patience, and his thin lips were in a tight line.

"Even I'm not sure," he eventually faced Sehun, a frown on his visage. "Our enemy is ruthless. Until we find a connection between them, we can't come to any conclusions. However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."

He nodded in agreement, recalling when he witnessed the victim's granddaughter, her vibrancy sucked out of her due to the impromptu arrival of violence in her life. "Junmyeon _hyung_... what do we do about the girl?"

Before he could answer, Suho placed his glass on the table, pouring some more scotch before bringing the rim of the glass toward his lips, taking a slow sip, "That depends on you. If you want to leave her be, go right ahead. If not, well, you know what happens when you bring an innocent bystander into our world. If she runs away, you'll just have to live with it."

Sehun knew he had a point. Up until now, the girl had led a normal life, and she was now exposed to their world. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he brought her into it, however, he couldn't just leave her be.

He remembered how small she looked, closed off from the rest of the world as she suffered in silence, not once allowing a single tear to fall from her eyes. Sehun still wished he had approached her during the service.

"Don't worry, _hyung_ ," he assured Suho. "She won't run away... I'll keep her safe from whoever is trying to harm her. If her _Halmeoni_ was a target, she's most likely one too."

The door creaked, a pair of hushed footsteps hitting the shiny mahogany floor. The third male approach Sehun and Suho, his light brown hair slicked with several messy strands brushing over his right temple and forehead. He had bronze skin and an alluring gaze, along with a tall nose and small full lips. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a lilac-colored button-down underneath, a deep purple ribbon tie pulling the look together.

"Kai!" Suho exclaimed, gesturing for him to come closer. " _Gwenchana_? Do you need anything?"

"I just came to tell you that another syndicate was spotted trying to take our imports," the second-youngest male spoke. "They'll be at the Han River again tomorrow."

"I see," the older male hummed, looking to his feet as he contemplated his next move. "I want you, Sehun- _ah_ , and Chanyeol- _ah_ to handle this situation tomorrow."

"If you insist," Sehun bowed for a moment, his hands tucked into the slacks of his warm taupe-colored suit. "After we handle our little mob war, I'll go back to protecting her."

︻デ═一 ♥

Haneul was meticulous, folding her clothes and placing them in her suitcase before moving onto her essential toiletries.

The house was silent, yet the crickets never stopped their nightly singing, but there was no singing of her own or the piano to accompany them this time around. She zipped her suitcase closed before standing, moving along to packing anything else she needed or items that would remain in storage.

After the service, Haneul had spent the rest of the day taking down pictures that hung on the wall, disassembling the dining table, putting the furniture and antiques on sale as she mulled over what she would do with the house.

Several cardboard boxes stood in the middle of the living room, some taped shut while others were waiting to be filled. As she sat before one box, Ha-Neul commenced by putting the expensive silverware and plates inside, grabbing a Sharpie marker and naming each box after closing them.

She wouldn't need much once she went to Seoul. The most she could get was a single apartment just for her, and even that would prove to be expensive. For now, she would have to consider having a roommate or even living at The Magic Shop.

Tomorrow morning, the storage truck would come by to take everything before she left for Seoul, and this house will remain empty, haunted by the ghosts of a murder. Haneul exhaled and leaned back against the couch, taking one final look around the living room and moving one of the boxes to the side, traversing toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

She reached for the cupboard, extending her hand and taking a glass while turning on the faucet. Bringing the rim of the glass toward her lip, she heard a bang coming from the wooden frame of the window and she exclaimed with fright, her glass falling from her hand and shattering at her feet.

Her pulse throbbed, clutching her chest as the wind howled, causing the window to rattle, and she could hear the gunshots as they rang in her ears. The scent of blood touched her nostrils, death's chill creating goosebumps on her skin, and Haneul stumbled out of the kitchen, crouching in the corner of the living room and curling up, bringing her knees to her chest. She covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to block out the sounds of the gun. Her breath hitched, and she buried her face in her knees, hoping that she would just disappear, but the terror continued to rage around her.

Once the howling quieted, she pulled her hands away from her ears, welcoming that silence that surrounded her in its fleeting comfort, more tears cascading down her cheeks.

With a sniffle, Haneul pushed herself up once again, grabbing her coat and slipping her arms through the sleeves. She took her suitcase and checked her wallet, counting her money before pulling her hoodie over her head and finding her sneakers.

She rolled the suitcase toward the front door and slipped the keys under the welcome mat, not once looking back at the house. Gripping the suitcase's handle, she pushed through the door and made her way through the open front yard, opening the gates and walking down the stone steps, the cool spring breeze blowing through the few tresses of hair that weren't covered by her hoodie.

_I can't stay here._

︻デ═一 ♥

In the late hours of the night, Ilsung walked down the main street, carrying a carton with two cups of milk tea. The stores were brightly lit, the occasional car driving by while the townspeople walked through the streets, conversing with each other or with those they ran into.

He had promised Haneul he would help her pack her things before she left, but he wasn't thrilled with the prospect of her leaving.

Besides the danger that was evident in the city, there was more to it. Icheon was her home, and her most precious memories remained here, and the thought of her going far away was his biggest fear.

He recalled their time in high school, leaving America to live in Korea, where he had met her, Surin, and Minsoo. The four of them were inseparable, and they made plans to never leave each other. The innocence of adolescence was blissful in the sense that the violence of Seoul could never touch this town.

He recalled the school festivals they attended, spending long hours in Su-Rin's mother's café, volunteering at Minsoo's family clinic, and even visiting Haneul and Soonbok's house to study. He understood that witnessing something so gruesome would make someone leave, but if she allowed them in so they could help her, Ha-Neul could learn to forget what happened and move on eventually.

Running away would only have her live with this trauma.

Ultimately, the blonde male had found the lone street where the houses were lined, the stone steps of the gate before him. Ha hoped she was doing alright living alone for the night. Ilsung took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, knocking on the gate and calling toward the other side.

"Angel! It's me!" He mustered up a gentle smile. "I brought some bubble tea and I'm here to help you pack!"

There was no answer. Not the sound of the front door opening, those soft, airy footsteps, nor was the lock jingling.

"Haneul?" Ilsung tried again, placing his hand against the gate, only to find it swing open with a low creak. His brown eyes shifted along the front yard, and the lights happened to remain on. "Is she sleeping...?" He muttered. "Why would she forget to lock the gate...?"

He walked toward the front door, taking his shoes off and knocking once, but like the gate, it was already open.

"What the hell?" He questioned, walking inside and setting the bubble tea down. "Angel, you there? You okay?" He wondered as he found the living room, full of closed boxes that would head for the storage center first thing in the morning.

Again, there was no answer.

He searched the kitchen, his widening when he realized there was shattered glass on the floor. Careful not to stab his feet, Ilsung stepped out of the kitchen, walking through the bedroom corridor.

"Where are you?!" He opened the screen doors of Soonbok's room, and he found it was vacant. The last room he checked was Haneul's, grabbing the doorknob and swinging it open.

The curtains were pulled over the window, the bedsheets were neatly folded, and her bookshelf was still full. The screen doors of her closet were open, and there was not a trace of her clothes anywhere, nor were her cosmetics and toiletries.

He went looking through the house once more, calling out to Haneul frantically, and yet again, her voice hadn't reached his ears. Falling to his knees, Ilsung planted his hands on the wooden planks of the floor, the emptiness of the house stirring anxiety within the pit of his stomach. He thought he could convince her, that maybe she would stay and forget.

That maybe she would stay for him.

However, he didn't know how desperately she wanted to be rid of that gruesome memory. In one capricious moment, the blonde male realized that it was too late.

_She had run away._


End file.
